


You let me down

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Diabetes, Drama, Family Drama, Hurt Harry Styles, Lawyer Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Murder, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Harry and Louis are divorced couple who share raising their only kid.Harry married another man who is accused of a murder while Louis is the only one who can help.During the case Louis will discover something that might destroy Harry,  will he tell his old partner who he always love or he will keep his mouth shut?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry’s husband is calum Scott

Louis was a great attorney, famous, successful, handsome singer lawyer. Everyone heard if him, everyone looked up of him, everyone wanted to be him. He had his name on the door of one of the most successful firms in the country (Malik-Tomlinson). He was a partner of the second most successful, first handsome lawyer in the country. They were friends since high-school, they were friends in college and now they are partners.

Louis was a single father, he divorced his husband two years ago, it was a tough and hard breakup but eventually the two of them decided to grow old and the be civilised since they had a common son.

Louis ever since that agreement decided to live his life to the limit, he was married since college, he knew the man he married since he was sixteen and he was faithful till they divorced. So, after the divorce he decided to sleep with different people at different beds every day. And every day he did.

Eleanor was his secretary, and his secret keeper, she knew everything about him before he could even speak. She was a really good friend . She was neat , classy and also friendly. And she was then only one who knew what was in his heart and she kept it safe.

"What are you still doing here?” Eleanor asked him through his office glass door, she was looking at him shocked and confused 

Louis raised his head, he was reading such a tough case “el.. I am really busy" 

She entered the office “ it’s Wednesday morning,”

He raised his brow “so?”

"So ,it’s son game night"

Louis gasped, and jumped on his feet, he looked around and he then took his jacket and his phone “fuck.. Harry called four times who put it on silent ” 

"I guess you did. You didn’t want anyone to disturb your sleep" she smirked “anyway, he called me. I told him you were already on your way, you must had bad traffic “ he was walking out if the office “Paul is down there waiting “

He stopped and looked at her “ thank you” 

She shrugged “I also bought your son a sweat gift, because he will win and you will give him because you trust him"

He shook his head and kissed her cheek “ i love you" and he ran away.

She sighed “ I love you yoo"

******

Louis was running to get to his place in the playground. He looked at his watch and he cursed under his breath. Then he saw his son in the field running, he then got the ball and kept running, Louis stood in front watching his five years old son playing as he used to. Louis was cheering for him , clapping his hands and shouting his name, then his son scored a goal. He jumped with happiness and screamed “that’s my son, that’s my son" 

Louis looked for Harry and he found him clapping and yelling too, he ran to him and called his son name, finally his son saw him and he jumped out of joy .

"You are late" Harry said while still clapping but also gritting his teeth 

" I am so sorry, but I got caught in traffic. But did you see our son? He just scored a goal, he plays like me Harry, you gotta admit it" 

Harry shook his head but there was a smile on his face , then someone showed and kissed harry on his cheek “how did it go?” he asked while giving Harry a bottle of water “ you kissed it baby, he just scored a gaol"

Louis added “ once he sensed his father he scored it" 

The other man giggled “ sorry Louis, didn’t see you"louis waved his hand “ it is okay, how are you doing?” 

Then his son again was having the ball, the three men cheered for him and again he scored a goal and then he ran towards his parents and celebrated like Louis when he scores.

The three men laughed hard and Louis said “ damn, he is mini me" 

Harry shook his head “never"

But the other man “baby, he is a copy if louis" 

Harry looked at him “ Calum you are my husband, you support me” 

Camus laughed “I am, but I gotta say the truth, you can’t play football you are too clumsy for that" 

Louis was giggling “ always had been baby, ever since we were kids"

"Fuck off both of you” Harry acted hurt “hate when you okay against me"

Calum wrapped his hand around him “ he only 0kays like Louis, but he has your heart"

Louis rolled his eyes “heartless handsome layer, ‘ve heard it before. No offense taking" 

HARRY and Calum laughed , then Harry said “Louis. Are you free tonight to have dinner with us?” 

Louis looked at him “ Harry, you are married now. Stop seducing me" 

Harry had to roll his eyes “never again Louis. But I am seriously talking?” 

Louis raised a brow “ something wrong?” 

Harry shook his head, but he looked hesitant, and because Louis could read Harry as an open book, he could see how restless he looked “ i can cancel whatever i have" 

Harry shook his head “no, no.. Don’t cancel anything.. it just.. call El ask her if she can do anything “

"Harry, what is going on?” he whispered, he didn’t want Calum to hear

Harry took a deep breath, his hand was shaking , Louis noticed and asked “ okay, do you need to sit?” 

Harry looked at him and shook his head “just come tonight, okay?”

Louis nodded and didn’t talk, he also couldn’t stop his racing heart. Something was about to happen. Harry was worried. And when Harry gets worry it has 59 be something major.

******

Louis had to go back to the office to finish the unfinished business. He was extremely busy and he wanted to get it over with before the dinner. The door was opened and Zayn entered 

"You got a minute?” Zayn asked 

Louis put the pen down and rubbed his eyes “I do" 

Zayn sat in front of him “ you look tired" 

"I am tired. I need to end this before seven" 

Zayn raised a brow “ we leave at ten" 

"I have dinner with Harry” 

"Dinner with Harry?” Zayn raised a brow 

"And Calum. We have dinners together like normal people do"

Zayn shrugged but didn’t talk, Louis looked at his papers and sighed “ okay, say it" 

Zayn shook his head “ i am not gonna say anything, but your relation with each other has become way better since you divorced" 

"That’s why we got divorced. To get better" 

"Can’t say he agreed with that back then"

Louis huffed “ he is the one who is married between the two if us. So I guess he is more than agreed" 

"He is only married because it is Harry, he can’t live alone. He can’t fail.. he loves people.. he loves love. So of course he would get married and settle and you not"

"Meaning?” 

"Meaning, you will never get marry.” 

" I got over Harry Zayn"

Zayn frowned “ I didn’t mean Harry, I meant you.. you live to live this way. You divorced Harry because you didn’t want to have responsibilities ..”

Louis groaned, he heard this speech million times “Zayn, are you here to talk to me about Marriage?”

Zayn sighed “no, I am here to ask you about Grimshaw" 

Louis looked at Zayn , Zayn said “ I am thinking to hire him back" 

"Over my dead body" Louis yelled, he left his seat and he walked to pour himself something to drink, he wanted to calm down and he didn’t want to have a fight now with Zayn

"Oh , come on. It has been two years, he even got married"

Louis looked at him “so we are talking again about Harry"

Zayn stood up “ I am not talking about Harry” Louis snorted and gulped his drink, Zayn sighed “ I need Nick"

"You need Nick?”

"The firm needs Nick. In case if you didn’t see, with Slon and Green leaving, and we both are sure Lit is going to follow them. We need to make a new crew"

"Not with Grimshaw" 

"Well, I don’t have anyone else, you promised me you will get Payne but obviously you failed”

"I didn’t fail, he is coming, he just needs to end stuff" 

"Even if he did , he is not enough. Louis. Nick did something wrong ..”

"Something wrong? He was flirting with my husband"

Louis yelled “you were having a divorce"

"He wanted to sleep with him" 

"And he got fired. We fired him. Harry is married now and obviously you don’t give a shit about him. We need Nick, so why don’t you grow up and leave the past in the past" 

Louis put the glass down “ anyone but him" 

Zayn took a deep breath “ i hired him this morning “ 

Louis shook his head in disbelief “then why are we having this conversation?” 

Zayn nodded “ you are right, but we are still partners and I hate to do things behind your back" 

"Well, that makes two of you" then he took his jacket and walked out of his office.

******* 

Louis knocked on the door, few seconds and Harry opened the door , he narrowed his eyes “ I thought we will meet at 7?” 

Louis sighed “i thought I could help" 

Harry smiled softly “ come on in"

Louis entered , he took off his jacket and hanged it , he knew the place, he had been there every Monday. Harry poured him some drink and gave it to him “will you tell me what happened?”

Louis took the glass and smiled, he followed Harry to the kitchen, he looked around “ where is Calum?”

" Not home yet, Brandon is playing up stars if you want to say hi"

" did he like my present?”

Harry smiled “ did you bring that present”

Louis drank some “of course I did" 

Harry was watching him, he knew he didn’t but he nodded anyway “ he did.” 

Louis put the glass down and stood up “ then I will say hi to my son" 

When he returned Harry was sitting on the kitchen bar drinking, he was looking at his laptop with huge frown in his face 

" are you okay?” Louis asked and Harry startled , he then looked at Louis “ sorry. No everything is okay"

Louis was watching “are you sure?” 

Harry nodded 

"Okay, what is the important thing you wanted to talk to me about?”

"I thought we were talking after dinner" Harry was trying to look at anything but him 

"We are talking now, you are scaring me"

Harry didn’t look, he was staring at his laptop screen 

"HARRY?what is it? Who is dying?” he tried to joke 

But Harry closed his eyes, Louis gasped “ oh my God, what’s wrong with you"

Harry looked at him “what?no i am fine..”

"Are you sure?” 

"Calum had promoted" 

Louis narrowed his brows “ isn’t it a good thing? He wanted that promotion like since forever" 

Harry nodded “he did, it is. He will be the CAO of the new branch"

Louis was confused “ okay, why is that a problem to you?”

" In New York" Harry finished 

Louis kept silent for a second then he asked “ what did you say?” 

" He will go to New york" 

"What the fuck Harry? What were you thinking taking my son to New York" 

"I didn’t say" 

"Then what are you saying? Your husband is going there, are you planning to let him go alone?” 

Harry left his seat “no.. I don’t know"

Louis yelled “ the whole does? Do you think you can take son there? Do you think I will let you"

"Louis i don’t know what to do"

" I don’t give a shit what you do. You are not taking my son away. I let him stay with you because I know you can’t stand living without him.. but that was not the deal.. even if I have to go through custody battles with you I will" 

" Please don’t” Harry said, then he rubbed his face, he was restless and so nervous “ i don’t want to do this, but I don’t know what to do"

Louis wasn’t talking 

"Please don’t fight me for him, please.. I am trying to figure it out"

"Leave him" 

Harry looked at him with big eyes “ leave him?”

Louis looked at him “ yeah, leave him, he will stay with me and you go and live happily ever after with your husband “

"What are you talking about?” 

"That what happens when you get married Harry, actions has consequences. Your words Harry, you have to be responsible “

"Are you blaming me for getting married?” 

"No, I am blaming you for putting us in this situation. Leave him and go" 

Harry yelled “leave him to whom? You or El? Cause last I checked you are never home and even if you did you won’t be alone. Or are you planning to make him a part of your night stands..or wait a minute. You will let your sisters raise him up for you”

"Watch it Harry" Louis yelled , Harry kept his mouth shut then he groaned “ God I don’t want us to fight, I want us to find a solution “

Louis shook his head “ you find your damn solution, my son is not leaving here. He can’t leave anyway without his father consent. Good luck with that" he left the kitchen. 

Harry followed him “ Louis.. please , let’s talk”but Louis took his jacket and looked at Harry 

" you have a week, and tell me what will you do” 

He opened the door and left the house ignoring Harry’s calls. For his name.

Louis pressed the door bell and waited, when the door was opened a man looked at him , he looked surprised at first then he said “what happened?” 

He gave him a room to enter and Louis did, he heard the door was closed after him but he didn’t move.

"Are you okay?” the man asked 

Louis sighed and looked at him “did you know Naill?”

Niall raised a brow and asked “know what?”

" about Harry"

"What about Harry?” 

Louis huffed “Niall, you are his best friend. I know you know he is leaving to the states" 

Niall gasped “ Harry is leaving to the States!”

"Niall stop... wait a minute you really don’t know?” 

Niall got angry “ when did this idiot decide that?” he fished his phone from his pocket “i can’t believe he didn’t tell me" 

"Niall Don’t call him" 

"Of course I will fucking call him" 

Louis walked closer and took the phone “not now" 

"Why?” 

Louis shrugged “because maybe he didn’t decide .. yet"

Niall was watching him, he then sighed “ Louis. What is going on" 

When Louis told Niall everything, they already had finished their third shot of whisky 

" that doesn’t mean he is leaving Louis, he seems confused and doesn’t know what to do" 

Louis shook his head, he was with his shirt and he already loosed the tie and rolled his sleeves “ I know that, and I also know he is leaving” 

Niall shook his head “ he will pick his son, he always picks Brandon and since you threatened him I don’t think he will even think of leaving" 

"What about Calum?” 

Niall sighed and then shrugged “I don’t know , I mean okay Harry loves Calum but he loves Brandon more" 

Louis shook his head “what did he expect from me then? Why did he tell me that?” 

"Maybe because he wanted to talk to you, he wanted you to think with him" 

"You mean decide for him, like I always do, every major decision he always let me to decide so he can blame me later"

Niall frowned “Harry is not that. He trusts you and he trusts your decision. He never blamed you for anything “ 

Louis sighed and put his glass on the table, he rubbed his face and he said “ I can’t let them go Niall" 

"I know... what a minute, them?” 

Louis looked at him “ yes them. Divorced or not he was always here, always. Ever since forever. We are divorced and he is married again but here. “ 

Niall shook his head “ you don’t..” 

Louis scoffed “don’t what?”

"Love him"

"Well, of course I love him. He is my son’s father" 

Niall was watching him, he slowly nodded and stood up “I am gonna make us something to eat. And then we can call Paul. No way you can drive like this"

Louis only nodded. He didn’t talk. He was here with Niall for this reason anyway. He knew Niall understands him, he knew Niall feels him and keeps silent. He loved talking to Naill

******* 

Next morning , Louis was in his way to his office when El saw him she walked to him “Harry is in here” 

Louis took a deep breath, he looked at his office and he saw Harry in his last night clothes. Once Harry saw him he was on his feet. 

Louis entered the office and all the anger had melted when he saw Harry’s face. He was exhausted, tired .

"Harry, we talked last night..” 

"Louis...” 

"I am not gonna change my mind” 

"Calum was arrested “ 

And louis froze for a second “what?when?” 

"Last night. He didn’t return home, and then at the middle of the night i got the call” 

"But why?” 

Harry’s eyes were filled with tears “ they say he killed someone. He killed Stamford” 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was walking following a man in front of him, the door was opened and he entered. It was a small dark room, a table in the middle with two chairs around. Sitting on one of them Calum.

Calum looked exhausted and terrified at the same time, he looked at Louis with panicked eyes “ what are you doing here?” 

Louis put his bag on the table and was ready to sit “ I am your attorney" 

“no, you aren’t “ 

Louis looked at him “Harry just told..”

"You are not representing me, hell not.. I am waiting for my attorney he is coming right now" 

Louis didn’t stand up and looked at Calum “Calum .. I know you’re still under trauma but I am your best shot"

Calum glared at him “ I will never take you as my lawyer Louis. So help yourself and leave me the hell alone"

"What is going on here?” Louis slammed the table and stood up, but the door was opened and a non friendly face showed up.

Louis sighed and took his bag “ i see you called you ex" 

Calum looked at the table “ he called his ex" 

The new lawyer looked between the two men “I thought you asked for me"

Calum said “I did. Harry called him but he is leaving now"

Louis smiled and looked at the lawyer “ long time no see Luke. Last time we met I beat your ass at the count” then he looked at calum “ hope he can do a better job this time"

Luke answered “ I lost to you that’s correct, but never again. I think he has a better chance with me. At least I Don’t leave enemies here and there" 

Louis didn’t lose his smile , he walked to the door “ let’s wait and see. See you in the streets soon Calum" 

****** 

Louis didn’t call Harry after this. He knew how he would react when he knows Calum had called his ex. Harry never liked Luke and Louis could see why. He always made Harry uncomfortable and not to mention he felt unsecured whenever he was around. Louis also didn’t want to call Harry because of what he read in the files, and how Calum was arrested. So no he didn’t call Harry. Instead he told Eleanor to give him the call . He had a lot of work at the court and finally he returned home.

He was just about to pour himself something to drink when the doorbell went crazy. Louis walked to open and he found Harry glaring at him 

"Why the hell didn’t you call me?” he snapped 

Louis let him in and closed the door “I thought Eleanor called you" 

"She did. But I have been trying to reach you ever since" 

Louis sighed “sorry. I was busy i didn’t see. But why?”

"Why? Are you kidding me?” 

"HARRY he asked for another attorney i can’t force him to accept me to represent him"

" I don’t care" he yelled, he was shaking all over “no one can win this case but you”

Louis felt really sorry for him “thanks for the compliment but Luke is really a good-"

"Luke?” suddenly his face turned pale and Louis wanted to kill Eleanor, she knew that would hurt Harry so she kept that piece of info and as a fool as he was he told him instead 

Harry shook his head and looked down “ of course he would call his ex” 

" You called me" 

Harry looked at him “ and what does it mean?”

Louis wanted to calm Harry down, he knew how nervous he was and he was ready for a fight “ it means I am your ex"

"Well, there is no way to compare “

"How?” 

"Because Louis , you don’t love me anymore , you are not trying to get under my pants “ 

Louis took a deep breath, he then walked to him and guided him to sit “ you need to calm down"

" don’t fucking tell me that, my husband is accused of a murder.”

Louis poured Harry some water and himself some drink “trust me , Luke knows what he is doing. I know him, I worked with him" 

"And you won, and he lost" 

"That doesn’t mean he will lose this case. Harry i know you are worried but I can’t force him “ 

Louis put the water down and shook his head “ i can’t believe you will let me deal with him again" 

" I am sure he doesn’t love Calum" 

Harry snorted “ you don’t see them together “ 

"They don’t meet"

"And when they do, he cannot get his eyes out of him" 

Louis’s heart ached, because that how Harry used to feel about him, he used to be jealous and Louis always loved that 

" stop being jealous “

" I am not”

" You are. That’s what you are focusing on now while there is so much more important things" 

Harry froze for a second then he rubbed his face “ God you are right i am a horrible husband “

"Harry no" 

"Yes.. I mean he is accused of a murder and i am here losing my shit because of Luke” 

Louis smiled and walked closer “ you are allowed to lose your shit" rubbed his forearm “ but everything will be okay" 

Harry took a deep breath “ i feel like I am having a nightmare lou.. I can’t believe this"

Louis continued rubbing his forearm “i know baby"

Harry looked at him “ I have to go now. I really wished that it was you" 

Louis nodded “ I know, you trust me. But keep in your mind that calum trusts Luke too, that’s why he chose him from the first place" 

Harry closed his eyes to control his body, he was still shaking and Louis hated that “ can you calm down for me"

"I am trying..” he was walking to the door “ I will call you later” 

"I will wait” he knew he would call him, but this time he might be different. There was something he didn’t tell Harry, and he was sure luke would. 

Harry suddenly froze and leaned on the wall 

"Harry?” Louis called and then he rushed to him, he supported him to sit “what the fuck? Have you eaten anything?”

Harry didn’t open his eyes “ it just a spell" 

Louis shook his head “have you?”

"I am not sure.” Harry said looking at him , louis cursed while leaving the couch “ you fucking idiot" he ran to his kitchen where he keeps Harry’s old diabetic kit and he returned to him, he took Harry’s hand and harry opened his eyes and looked at him, louis continued his work, he pricked him with the needle and he looked ag the measure next “ you fucking idiot" he said again 

Harry looked at the measurement too , Louis stood up “stay here" 

He again ran to his kitchen, he took a banana, some juice that he smelled to make sure it was safe, some leftovers and he returned to Harry, he gave him the juice “ drink this" 

Harry took the juice and drank it from the bottle, then he gave him the banana “ and eat this" 

"Louis.. I-"

"Eat this"he ordered 

Harry sighed and ate it , he then opened the leftover of the pizza he ordered two days ago 

"I am not gonna eat this" Harry said 

" and I don’t give a shit, cause you will eat this"

Harry only giggled, then he covered his face “ God I am an awful husband , I am sitting here laughing because I remembered how many times you did the same to me..”

Louis smiled too “your are not a bad husband “ 

Harry looked at him “ you kept my old kit"

Louis shrugged “ because i know how irresponsible you are" then he sighed “ Harry. This case isn’t easy, he is accused of a murder he won’t be free tomorrow.. you need to be ready and to be responsible or this case will eat you alive... it will kill you. And I will not accept you do this to our son. So gather your shit and take care of yourself" harry was taking the blame with a guilty and exhausted eyes. He was looking down avoiding Louis 

“where is he anyway?” and once he said it , he regretted it immediately 

Harry raised his head up “ what do you mean?” then he huffed and rubbed his thighs “okay, i might have ignored my health but not Brandon and you know that"

Louis closed his eyes “I didn’t mean it" 

“I am not irresponsible father, I know how to take care of my son"

“Harry.. I did not meant it" Louis said again , Harry kept silent .

“ I am sorry okay. I am just worried about you. I know how confused you are and I understand that.. but.. please take care of yourself" 

Harry nodded his head 

“I am gonna change, and you .. eat your banana and we will measure your blood sugar again. Then I will take you home” 

Harry raised his head and frowned “ I am not going home j have to go and see Luke" 

“Then I am coming with you" 

Harry sighed “Louis. I am fine.” 

“I know, you are. But I need to come with you" 

Harry nodded his head “thanks"

*******

Louis hated the firm Luke worked. He used to work here, and that’s how Harry met Calum through Luke. That was seven years ago and Louis moved on to a bigger firm and his name got bigger. He thought he forgot about it but Calum never forget Harry. Back then Luke and Calum were together but they broke up a year before Harry and Louis. So once Harry was available again Calum was there for him and a year later they were married. 

Louis felt betrayed. Harry got over him very fast and it really hurt. But Louis was married to his work so he buried himself in his work and tried to absorb the pain while keeping Harry around.

He says it is because of Brandon their son. But deep down he knew he just couldn’t live without Harry. So no matter what happened he always absorbed the pain in order to be around him. 

Louis always saw Calum as a good man, he never tried to stop Harry from meeting Louis. Okay he trusted Harry, he knew he would never do a bad thing, but calum also trusted Louis. Although Louis knew calum was feeling jealous but he can thank the man for trying to hide it.

Louis was walking in the firm corridor and trying the flash the memories away. He worked there for two years. They were good, he was married and living his best years with the love of his life so there was no heart feelings. He sensed how nervous Harry was. Just walking after him his head down. He hated to see Harry this way.

Once they entered the office Luke was on the phone. He saw them and he ended the phone immediately “i see you brought your lawyer" He addressed Harry

But Louis answered “Luke. I wanted to be here for Harry.”

Luke looked at him and said “ I know exactly why are you here" he then looked down his office and sat, the two men sat in front of him 

“You have read the case, haven’t you?” he asked Louis 

Louis nodded his head , Luke looked at Harry “and you told Harry about it?”

“ let’s skip the details. When will you bail him out?” 

Luke looked at Harry first then looked at Louis “ he will be home tonight “

“and then what?” Harry asked 

Luke looked at him “then the trial begins. And I will try to prove he's innocent “

Harry frowned “ he is innocent"

Luke nodded “ I know that, but it’s not that simple. He was there Harry" 

Harry was shocked “was where?”

Louis sighed “Harry, these are between the lawyer and his client" 

“His client is my husband” Harry snapped but didn’t move his eyes from Luke

Luke took a deep breath and stood up “Harry, there are witnesses” he was walking to pour himself some drink.

“of what?him killing his boss?” 

Luke looked at Louis and Louis shook his head slightly that Harry couldn’t notice , Luke then said “listen, your husband is coming home this night, sit and talk" 

Harry jumped on his feet “ and why can’t you tell me?”

“I told you. It is complicated.” 

Harry shook his head “oh God..” then he walked out of the office.

Louis stood up too, he was walking out when Luke said “he will find out, sooner or later he will"

Louis looked at him and nodded, Luke “ you can’t protect him forever” 

Louis shook his head “ I am not protecting him but his husband was accused for a murder this morning. That’s enough for one day"

Luke nodded, Louis then said “thank you for understanding “

Luke shook his head “ do you know why he picked me?”

Louis shrugged “ he trusts you"

Luke snorted “ he knows i love him, and I will do whatever to keep his secret and put him out of jail"

Louis nodded 

“And I will, put him out of Jail. But I don’t care about Harry” and Louis frowned “are you threatening me of telling Harry? Do you think i won’t tell him? If you don’t care about Harry tennis don’t care about Calum. Not after what he did. I will tell Harry .. I will make sure that he knows. So don’t you fucking dare and threaten me again .”then he walked out of the office.

****** 

Louis stopped the car in front of Harry’s house. Harry was silent , he didn’t raise his head up the whole way 

“we are here" Louis said 

Harry nodded and didn’t speak 

“ will you be okay?” 

Harry snorted “I don’t think so" then he looked at Louis “can I ask you something?”

“Anything for you?” 

“Brandon. He is with Gemma but I would like him to stay with you . I mean.. for few days . I am too nervous and I hate to put my anger on him besides I don’t want him to know about Calum"

Louis nodded “ sure... yeah sure. I will make sure he is fine" 

Harry rubbed his face “I know you will send him to Lottie.. but thanks"

Louis smiled “ I have work Harry, I stay-"

“I know, we've been married”, then he shook his head “ I can’t believe this is happening “ 

Louis sighed watching him “it will be okay"

“Really?” he looked at him , Louis nodded immediately “it will take time but eventually it will be okay. I promise” 

Harry nodded, he opened the door but before he left he looked again at Louis “one more thing “

Louis smiled “sure” 

“dad is coming back tomorrow...” 

Louis sighed “ Harry, he will find out" 

Harry nodded “ I know. But not tomorrow. You know how much he hates Calum. And now Calum is accused so.. I am not ready for one of his lectures" 

Louis smiled understanding “okay"

“thank you Louis. For being there for me" 

Louis only shrugged and didn’t speak. He watched till Harry entered his house and closed the door.

When they had the divorce and Harry remarried, Louis wished that their marriage would also fail, just to prove to himself that it wasn’t him who broke their marriage. When Harry and Calum had any fight he internally feels happy , but he never wanted to see Harry hurt this way , helpless, hopeless and scared. And above all of that he knew that Harry would feel much worse so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was walking in the firm heading to his office, once Eleanor saw him she rushed to him “Mr Styles wants to see you”

That soon?

Louis nodded his head and headed towards Styles office. 

When he entered the office he saw The old man sitting in his huge desk looking at some files. He was handsome, he was serious and he was an old copy of Harry. 

He raised his eyes and looked at Louis and then smiled “come here Tomlinson “ 

Louis smiled and entered, he sat in front of him “welcome back" 

“It was only a fortnight, how was the firm?”

“I am very sure you know exactly how was the firm Styles" 

The old man nodded “ I heard you won the Harington’s” 

Louis nodded his head, it was a great won and he was such proud of himself, it the circumstances were different he would be still celebrating his won 

“ I always win Styles" 

Styles approved “you do, but it wasn’t just a win, it was the win" 

Louis sighed “ what can I do?I am so smart" 

The old man only nodded his head. Louis felt there was nothing else to say “anything else?”

Syles shook his head “just wanted to congratulate you"

Louis smiled and stood up “thanks, now if you excuse me I have work to do"

He was about to open the door when Styles said “when were you going to tell me?” 

Louis closed his eyes and gave a long sigh “you know"he turned his back to face the old man 

“Of course I know. The next minute he got arrested i know, and I was waiting for you to tell me"

“Harry didn’t “ 

The old man nodded “and why aren’t you on the case “ 

“I was on the case but-"

“Luke Hemmings is not gonna win"

Louis frowned “ have you read the case?” 

He shook his head “ but i know you did” 

“ I did"

“Then find a way and take the case again" 

Louis argued “Robert i tried..”

“listen Louis.. I know me and Harry don’t get along. But I can’t watch him gets heartbroken again in two years. And I can’t trust anyone but you. And I know he trusts you too" 

Louis saw how serious Robert looked, he only nodded his head and excused.

He wanted to take the case before he knew what Calum did. Now he didn’t know if he can tale it or not, he didn’t know if he can lie to Harry or not.

He didn’t see Eleanor on her desk before entering his office, and he froze.

Eight in front of hi was Calum 

“Calum, what are you doing here?” 

Calum looked at him , he didn’t leave his seat he was watching Louis who walked and sat behind his desk “you know why I am here" 

“I have no idea. Does luke need a counselling ?”

Calum finally gave a long breath “there is no Luke. I want you to be my attorney"

Louis was confused “ and Luke?”

“he can’t defend me" 

“I thought you trust him"

“and Harry trusts you" 

Okay, what was going on. Calum then said “I know you read the case. I know you know where I was that night"

“and you are scared that i would tell Harry"

Calum smiled “ and if you are my attorney, it would a classified info between the lawyer and his client" 

Louis stood up, he was too angry because he knew what exactly Calum wanted to do. He gave Calum his back “if you think I will lie to Harry then I am sorry, I am not taking the case" 

“then I will go back to Harry and tell him you refused to have me.”

Louis tuned to Calum, Calum shrugged coldly “we spent the night he trying you convince me to come to you. I made it look like his idea"

“ do what you wish, I will explain to him because no way I will keep what you did from him"

Calum was still calm, it didn’t anger Louis, it actually raised the doubts in his chest 

“then, you will explain this to him" he put his phone in front of him. Louis walked closer and took a look.he knew what he saw 

“where did you get this from?” 

Because no way in hell anyone could have an access to this document unless he was a part of this firm. And nit just any part, a senior partner.

Calum looked around him, so did Louis, he eye locked with Eleanor through the glass door. And he knew she was hearing the conversation. 

Calum explained “I have my ways. You can’t trust everyone here Louis, can you?”

Louis put the phone down on the table again “Harry signed this"

Calum nodded “he did. But does he know what he signed? This contract makes you the legal guardian of your son. He can’t leave the country, he can’t change schools, he can’t even see a doctor without you being informed" 

“Harry is already informing me” 

Calum raised his voice “because you are a parent, not because of this paper. Does he know what will happen to him if he missed telling you anything?does he know he will go to jail for this?”

“I will not let him" Louis snapped,he never thought they would find out he remembered Zayn telling him it was a bad idea but he had to do it he needed to do it because he couldn’t lose anything. then he looked at Calum “I did it because of you. I wanted to make sure my son is safe" 

Calum smirked “Well, explain that to him when he knows" he stood up and was ready to leave “ I will make sure he divorces you" 

Calum turned and looked at him “if you want him to lose everything then you will"

“what?” 

Calum smiled “he didn’t tell you? Well I expected that. We signed a pre-marriage agreement" 

“he did what now?”

Calum sighed “long story short, we both were divorced and we used our mind instead of our heart. So if he wants a divorce he loses his restaurant” 

Louis frowned “ and he did that by his own?”

Calum shook his head “no, your friend helped him" 

“ZAYN?” 

CALUM nodded “yes. Now.. I have to go. I need to find a lawyer, and let you deal with Harry and his father" he walked to the door 

“Alright” Louis said defeated , calum looked at him “alright?” 

Louis sighed “ i will take the case. But you need to make sure Luke will keep his mouth shut"

Calum shrugged “I don’t care if Luke told Harry or not he is not gonna believe him anyway.”

“What if he did?”

“Then Harry will come to you, he trusts you and you will not tell him" 

Louis but his inner cheek in anger, calum said “ listen Louis. I know you will win this case no matter what, and I know you are not doing this for me I know this is all for Harry.. I know you still love him-"

“I don’t love him" 

Calum was looking him and Louis felt naked for a second “whatever you say. All I want you to know that I love Harry, and I would never do anything to hurt him.. I did a mistake but I still love” 

Louis snorted “i divorced him and still didn’t do what you did"

“I had no choice”

Louis yelled “ you always have a choice.” 

“I love my husband" Calum said 

“I will take the case in one condition “ 

Calum walked closer “ condition? No you are not here to out condition”

“Take it or leave it"

“I have the contract" 

“and you said Harry trusts me. I am sure the explanation i give him will convince him.. but you? What explanation you can give?” 

Calum felt trapped, Louis felt he got the upper hand again “ you will divorce him" 

Calum looked down “ get me out of this first"

“you will divorce him?”

“alright, alright I will" 

Louis smiled “good, now go home" 

“Home?” 

“yes home. And you will be here first thing in the morning “ 

“we don’t have time, why can’t we start now?”

Louis walked closer “cause you didn’t choose me at the start. These things need time. Now go home and tomorrow come. Alone"

Calum shook his head “ i can’t, he will want to come. He sends our son away so he can have time for me" 

Louis frowned deeply and he hated what he heard “ your what?” 

Calum suddenly realised what he did “ i mean ..your son. I am sorry. It just.. I used to call Brandon my son... i am..” he was very nervous he looked at Louis and shrugged “ I mean i share raising him up, he lives with me.. it makes him so son somehow" 

“Well, he is not”

Calum nodded sadly and Louis didn’t know where did that come from “I am sorry" he looked down 

“ you won’t ever call him your son again. As long as you are with me he is Brandon to you"

“sure, yeah.. sorry" then he sighed “I love my family Louis. That’s what you need to know" and for a second he believed him, Calum's eyes were filled with tears

“just go home" 

"Louis... I need you to save me. I didn’t do it" Calum Said defeated as of he already lost the war.

" okay"

Louis watched Calum leaving the office but he saw Styles watching him too.

*********

Louis stormed inside Zayn’s office , there was an associate with his discussing a case 

"You.. out" he addressed the associate , he was a young man and he didn’t even utter a single word, he left right away, Louis closed the door after him and turned to Zayn.

Zayn was watching him surprised “what happened?”

"You helped Harry with the pre marriage agreement?”

Zayn sighed , Louis yelled “you did?” 

"No"

"You are lying" 

"I am not, he came to me after signing the agreement. I told him it was not for his benefit and he told me it was too late. I tried to convince him to talk to Calum again but he said there was no need, he didn’t think he would let himself having another divorce in his life. And to be honest Calum is a good man I don’t think they will"

Louis jumped on his feet “a good man who is accused of a murder"

"He didn’t do it" 

Louis gave Zayn his back, he couldn’t believe Harry would do that, Harry would sign a paper who would cost him his life. He never thought he was that stupid to do such a thing.

Zayn stood beside him “ he will never hurt him"

"You don’t know that" 

" come on Louis. I know how much you hate how great he is. The man is accused of a murder he didn’t do. It happens. If there is anyone in the world who knows that then it would be us. But that doesn’t mean that Harry will want to divorce him"

Louis kept his mouth shut.

"I know you are having the case. I know you will do your best to save him but don’t put in your mind that while doing this you will convince Harry to leave him. It will only make you a jealous man who seemed the opportunity to get his ex back"

"He is cheating on him”he just said it. Then he closed his eyes 

Zayn frowned “ now what are you saying?”

Louis took a deep breath and looked at Zayn “ I don’t know for how long, but he was sleeping with the victim an hour before he found” 

Zayn cursed “shit,That’s why he didn’t want you at the start”

"That what I thought, but it was his plan from the start. He wanted Harry to convince him to hire me. So if I turned him down it will ruin me and Harry”

"Shit.. tell Harry, tell him" 

"I can't" 

"Why not? You Don’t want him to know through you? Then I will tell him. You drop his case and-"

"I can’t “ 

Zayn then looked at Louis “what did you do?” 

"He has the contract i made Harry sign two years ago" 

"Grimshaw" Zayn groaned 

Louis shrugged “it had to be him. Grimshaw hates me and he would sell me for free" .

" I told you it was wrong"

Louis rubbed his face “well now it is not the right time for blaming me, help me. What should I do?” 

Zayn walked and poured them two drinks, he gave Louis his and looked at him “take the case. Help him to be free and then tell Harry"

Louis shook his head “ if Harry knew what I made him sign, he will hate me forever" 

"You weren’t going to use it anyway" 

"He will never believe me" 

"Harry trusts you..” 

"Calum got promoted , and they wanted to leave to the states.. Harry told me and I lost it...” 

Zayn shook his head “ it is getting worse" 

"I know..”

They sat and drank their alcohol “ I say take the case" 

Louis put the glass down on the table “ he is twisting my arm Zayn and I hate it" 

"I know.. I can’t believe this is Calum" 

"I can’t believe he is cheating on him” 

Zayn stood up “ well, he is. And you are to save his fucking arse. So now go and start working" 

******

When Louis entered the office to take his jacket, the plan had placed in his mind . Once he turned his back he found Eleanor in front of him.

"El.. what do you want?” 

She sighed “ Mr Styles wants to see you" 

Louis groaned while taking his keys “fine"

But Eleanor didn’t move. Louis looked at her “anything else?” 

"Don’t tell him about Calum"

"what?” 

Eleanor sighed and closed the door , she walked closer to Louis “ Robert doesn’t like calum" 

"El... it is nit about Calum”

She nodded “he doesn’t like him and he will give Harry hard time. Harry already is having the hardest time in his life"

"He should know El" 

"He doesn’t have to know now.” 

He looked at her “do you know something?”

She looked down , then she said “ I promised not to tell you"

Louis was getting anxious “not tell me what?” 

"It happened long time ago, when Robert knew Harry was engaged, Harry was here and Robert told him how ashamed he felt about him, and how he didn’t support the divorce. You know the usual about how he feels about you and how he always took your side. That night Harry.. he.. he collapsed in your office. You weren’t here and he was a mess, I took him to your office and he fainted. I know why he did, he was nervous and according to his condition it was predicted. But at that night Harry prayed that he wasn’t making the wrong decision, he promised himself he will make it work. If you tell Robert now .. we all know want he will do" 

Louis was listening, he remembered that night, he returned and he saw Harry still in his office , he looked pale and he was trembling but je lied about it. He said he wanted to see him to tell him he got engaged. He remembered he was a dick to him but Harry didn’t care, he just wanted to leave. And now he knew the reason why.

****** 

Harry opened the door, he looked shocked “Louis?” 

Louis entered the house, he took off his jacket and looked at Harry “where is your husband?”

Harry frowned because Louis was angry “he is sleeping"

"Good, wake him up, make us some coffee and leave the house" 

"I am sorry what?”

"Leave the house" 

"J am night leaving the house. I want to be there. I want yo hear everything “

Louis gave him his back , he knew how stubborn Harry was “ that will not happen today" 

"Louis. I am his husband, I need to know" 

"You need to know that he is innocent, that what you will you know"

"What is wrong with you?” Harry yelled 

Louis tuned to him “what is wrong with you? You asked me to take the case, I took the case. Now let me do my job" 

"Being here will not affect your job" 

"It will. We will discuss a lot of things you shouldn’t know. His boss was killed, millions of hands might be involved, If anyone from his firm knew what you heard , if anyone who is involved in this murder knew he might accuse you too of something and I will not risk you getting hurt by this. So what will we discuss tonight you will not hear Harry.” 

Harry kept his mouth shut 

Lois rubbed his face, he was too angry at Harry, too angry at the whole situation, he hated lying to Harry and he was scared that Harry might know about Calum, or worse about the contract. 

Harry left Louis alone in the entrance and he let himself in.

Few minutes later Louis was in the kitchen, Harry entered and he was dressed ready to get out 

Once Louis saw Harry he said “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you" 

Harry nodded “ no, it’s okay. I always did that"

"Did what?”

"Interfered in your job"

“Harry.. “

"I just want to say thank you Louis. It really means a lot to me" 

Louis melted at his words “if course, anything for you" 

Harry walked closer “ you will tell me everything right?”

Louis looked at him , he didn’t know what to say, Harry added “promise me. You will tell me everything.” 

"Harry i can’t do that, he is my client ..” 

"I don’t mean to know about his firm or whatever. I want to know all about the case” 

Louis frowned “Harry, you don’t believe he is innocent?”

Harry answered hastily “oh I do. I know he is innocent. But I know he hides something and I don’t know what" 

Louis sighed and closed his eyes “ you will tell me"

"Harry..” but Harry took his hand and squeezed, “you will tell me" 

Louis slowly nodded his head. He knew it would be a first to lie to Harry, but he had to . In order to keep his secret he had to.

Harry smiled and hugged him, then he said “ the coffee is here. I baked some muffin and I will be in my restaurant. Call me if you need anything, calum is coming down now" 

And he walked out of the kitchen. Louis was watching his talking, and all he wanted to do is hugging Harry so sight and take him away. He wanted to drag him out of this mess and protect him just like he promised himself he would do long years ago.

Harry trusted Louis in this, and Louis would do his best to win. But he knew even id he won Harry would be hurt. Because he felt somehow Harry would know everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was too busy, he was on the phone talking to one of his clients, he was nervous and angry and the talking he had last night with Calum didn’t leave his mind.

Eleanor entered and put a file on his desk, he was squeezing his eyes because of the horrible headache. He looked at her and before she left he took her hand to stay. 

He ended the call and she was looking at him “headache?” 

He took a deep breath “ i am so tired, I want to quit" 

"That bad?” 

He looked at her “ I don’t know if it’s bad or not"

Eleanor nodded her head “ you don’t wanna talk about it?” 

He shook his head and looked down, she then asked “ for how long?”

He snapped his head up , she added “ he was cheating on harry?” 

"You know?” 

"I heard..” 

He was going to answer but his office door was opened and Nick entered 

Louis stood up “ grimshaw? What are you doing here?”

Nick shrugged “haven’t you heard? I start working today?I was wondering why didn’t you come to welcome me" 

Louis saw Zayn watching them through the door, Eleanor then said “I will bring you something for your head" and she excused and left the office without addressing Nick who followed her by his eyes till she disappeared and closed the door behind her.

" what do you want Nick?” 

Nick looked at him “listen to me, a lot had happened since I worked here. Can we please open a new page?” 

Louis snorted “ a new page? With you?”

"Louis.. I made a mistake i know. But I am sorry I tried to apologize but you never listened"

"Why would I listen to you? You tried to sleep with my husband" 

"And I am so sorry" 

"And I am still divorced" he yelled

Nick then looked at him with big eyes “you are not blaming my for your divorce Louis.. you were awfully destroyed before I showed up.. you wanted to divorce him I would never try anything if I you didn’t tell me that" 

Louis was getting more furious “ and you used that against me. You stabbed me at my back when you tried to have my husband “ 

"You wanted to divorce him" nick yelled 

" not enough. He was still my husband “ 

Nick walked closer to him “ you didn’t care about him Louis. You didn’t care about him and you wanted to divorce him.. you knew I was going to try something with him. You knew he didn’t want the divorce ..you prayed that he might do something with me so you can use it against him. But when he rejected me .. when he told you .. he was trying to save his marriage .. bug what did you do you divorced him anyways and obviously you regretted it, you still regret it" 

"Get out" Louis said 

Nick was watching him, but he didn’t say any other word, he only left the office.

Louis collapsed again on his chair, he rubbed his eyes but he heard the door was opened again “ Nick, I swear to God-"

“NICK?” 

Louis snapped his head up because right in front of him was Harry 

Louis stood up, Harry asked “Nick Grimshaw?” 

Louis nodded “ yeah, he is hired again" 

“oh" Harry looked down. He was already nervous and exhausted , Louis hated to see him this way, he knew he must felt helpless and he was here for some reassurance

“The firm needs him back"

Harry didn’t raise his head up “okay" 

Louis sighed “why are you here Harry?”

Harry looked again at him, he was like snapped out of his memories suddenly “you talked last night"

Louis shook his head in disbelief “Harry, I can’t discuss the case with you"

:I know"

“Then why are you here?”

“because i am panicking okay” he snapped, then he took a deep breath to calm down 

Louis was watching him, he knew his ex very much, Harry was once his best friend and he knew exactly what feeling he was having .

“Harry, you know he is innocent and you believe in me, so you must trust me more”

Harry sighed “ I trust you.. I am just"

“You are what Harry?” it wasn’t Louis who asked , it was his father.

Harry turned his face to look at his father, he looked back at Louis with begging eyes 

Louis rushed to rescue “ Robert, I didn’t know you are here”

Robert ignored him , he was still waiting for his son response, Louis said “Harry is here because I want to have Brandon to stay with me for two weeks”

“Is that so?” Robert asked his son 

Harry nodded 

Robert said “ you mean till the case is over?”

Harry snapped his head up at his father, Robert said “ of course I know, Louis didn’t tell me anything but I know" 

Harry didn’t talk, Robert looked at Louis “ so , how is the case going? Is he innocent?” 

Harry frowned “of course he is" 

“And how do you know that?” 

“dad, he is my husband “

Robert snorted “ yeah, right. Pardon me i forgot. So how do you know your husband is innocent Harry? Were you with him when the man was murdered? Do you even know where he was? Did he talk to you about anything?” 

Harry frowned deeper “no, but dad i-"

“you what Harry, you what? Look what have you done to this family? Look what you brought us, I can’t believe you did this, I know it.. I know if there was anyone who would stain my name it would be you"

“robert" Louis warned 

Robert looked at him “what Louis? Are you trying to defend him as always. Well I remembered that night when you convinced me to let him marry that man" Harry looked at Louis, but Robert added “now look at us now. Look at us trying to clean after him like we always did"

“Clean after me?” Harry yelled 

“What do you call this?” 

“I don’t need your help, I didn’t ask for your help" 

“This is my firm-" 

“Enough" it was louis who yyelled.and then silence 

Louis looked at Robert “ Robert, for the millionth time this is not your firm it’s our. I am a partner and I have a say.” Then he looked at Harry “and Harry-" but Harry raised his hand to stop him and he walked away.

Robert then sighed and collapsed on the chair beside the door , Louis leaned on his desk “that was unnecessary “

Robert rubbed his face “ I am angry Louis “ 

“and he is scared” 

Robert then looked at Louis “can you win this?” 

Louis nodded his head “sure i can" 

Robert stood up “then win" and he left the office.

******* 

Louis was still in his office , reading the case file and revising everything. His phone went off and he answered immediately “ yes" 

“you called me" 

“I need you, where are you?”

“ i will be at your office tomorrow, but like you promised a senior partner" 

Louis sighed “just come here, j need you liam" 

Liam then said with concerned voice “what is it?” 

“it is about Harry, I will tell you when I meet you tomorrow “ 

“okay, I will be there first thing in the morning “ 


End file.
